


i've got a little thing for you

by dedicaiton



Series: mr. kageyama [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bets & Wagers, Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Shy Hinata Shouyou, Slut Shaming, Teacher Kageyama, Teacher-Student Relationship, but horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedicaiton/pseuds/dedicaiton
Summary: "I bet that Hinata won't ask Mr. Kageyama for a blowjob before the end of the day."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: mr. kageyama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841800
Comments: 19
Kudos: 408





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bro i've just realized i've now set 2 stories in New York City. i swear i have an obsession

Hinata woke with a headache, stiff muscles in his shoulders, and a throbbing back. Everything hurt and his entire body felt sore. Yesterday had been all fun and games with Tanaka and Nishinoya in the snow, but today was test day. No matter how much fun the boys had together, the ginger was facing the repercussions. 

His alarm clock alerted Hinata that it was time to get ready, but he was already scarfing down some cereal and about to head out the door by then. 

Checking on Natsu, his little sister, Hinata found she was still fast asleep. Their mother left incredibly early in the morning and trusted Hinata to care for her until he left for school. Natsu would get ready alone (she was old enough now, but his mother was still careful) until the neighbor came down to make sure everything was alright.

With his bag upon his back and boots laced, Hinata stepped onto the snow-covered streets with a smile. Passerby footprints made slight pathways on the sidewalks but they were still treacherous. Hinata had to watch his footing like a hawk. He was clumsy and that usually resulted in copious amounts of bruises. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know where to place his limbs in time! Usually, Hinata fell and fumbled more than he stood.

He heard enough of this from Bokuto who helped him up anytime he tripped over thin air. Kenma too, but usually the prick let him fall. You can always count on him to help Hinata up with a grin, though.

Hinata was supposed to be meeting Kenma before school at a nearby coffee shop. The plan was that they would store up on caffeine before the dreaded Chemistry test day. Mr. Kageyama, or just Kageyama, had been prepping them all year for this and decided to host it right before winter break. This made Tanaka and Nishinoya furious since _'It's supposed to be a break for a reason. The teachers should give us some slack beforehand!'._ Kageyama didn't think so.

In Hinata's eyes, Kageyama wasn't that bad. Nishinoya, Tanaka, and even Oikawa (okay, especially Oikawa) despised him. Bokuto, Kenma, and Kuroo had no opinion but leaned toward dislike more than anything. 

Kageyama was one of those teachers whose good side you had to get on and he'd let you under the radar. Hinata thankfully sneaked by when he helped him clean up after a particularly messy classroom without ask. The gaze Kageyama gave him was payment enough in his opinion.

Sure, Hinata may be biased because, horrifically, Kageyama was insanely attractive. With his messy black hair and cute glasses that he wore when the days were too rough on him. Not to mention the sneaky, spasm-inducing smiles he gave the boy when Hinata was doing well in class.

What had Kageyama said that one day when the two of them were alone?

"You're my favorite student, kid. Don't tell the others or I'll have a manhunt on my hands," A bright chuckle then, too deep for Hinata to comprehend. "If you ever need extra credit, don't be afraid to ask. I know how you slip sometimes on your homework and it's... it's destroying your grade? But don't be afraid-"

He worries too much.

Hinata sometimes gets into some trouble with himself and forgets everything. He zones out for a couple of days and doesn't do work. He doesn't even contact his friends, opting to stay inside under the safe covers instead. Natsu worries too much, too. She says it's not healthy even if it happens rarely. Rare enough for it to not be visible to other teachers.

_Kageyama had noticed._

His name was being called, somewhat muffled, and Hinata whipped around to see where the sound was coming from. He saw Kenma's big head inside _Tiffany's Cafe_ , frowning in annoyance. Hinata was about to walk right past the designated spot, too caught up in his head to notice. Thank God Kenma was used to yelling for him.

When Hinata entered the cafe, the smell of sweet coffee flooded his nose and the heat enveloped him. He was underdressed for the weather, only wearing a shakily thrown on a sweater and some jeans, so Hinata was grateful for the warmth. The coat he was supposed to have worn was hanging off a chair in the kitchen apartment, forgotten in his rush.

"Get over here, idiot," Kenma called lowly, waving his hands. He chose the booth right by the window so that it overlooked the New York traffic. Kenma had a certain love for the bustle despite being a complete hermit. Something about it interested him and he opted to watch whenever he could.

Hinata slipped into the booth with a false smile, too worn to make an effort. A coffee was pushed in front of him and as if by magic, that smile turned real. He grabbed the cup and drank hastily, the slick slide of hot liquid streaming down his throat.

"So, how're you doing on this early morning?" Kenma raised his eyebrows at Hinata but the ginger only shrugged. He set the cup down for a second before deciding against the action and taking another sip.

"Tired," Hinata grumbled in response and ran a hand through his fluffy hair. It never stayed down and was always unruly, so he decided to mess it up more. "Couldn't sleep last night. I was too busy studying." Kenma laughed aloud and stepped out of the booth, signaling for Hinata to follow him. 

"Studying? You? That's funny, Shouyou." Kenma said in response as they exited the cafe and started their walk to school.

"You paid, right? I don't want my first arrest to be over a cup of coffee." Hinata punctuated those words by taking another delicious sip. It still burned but not as much anymore. Now, he could taste the cinnamon put into the drink instead of just... hot.

"You're planning to get arrested more than once? For what? Sorry officer, I play volleyball too much. Take me away." Kenma joked, trying to imitate Hinata. The latter jabbed him in the ribs for that low blow and giggled into the frozen air.

"Not funny! And I don't play too much. Besides, you're with me most of the time. We have to relax, we _are_ seniors after all."

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Both Kuroo and Bokuto had Kageyama before lunch, so they knew the terrible ins and outs of the class. Kenma requested that they tell what happened but the boys complained. Apparently, "They didn't wanna remember the horrible things". Eventually, they caved thanks to Kenma's great persuasive skills. Well, if you call threatening great persuasive skills.

"Okay, short stack, before you freak out, you know that I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. So let's get this straight: you'll hate Mr. Kageyama after this." Kuroo began, and Bokuto exploded into laughter.

"He's serious though! It's like Mr. Kageyama wants us to fail." Bokuto added, still chortling through his words. However, Hinata wasn't acknowledging what the man had said. Instead, he was thinking everything through. Would it be that hard? How much would it lower his grade? Would Kageyama be disappointed if he did poorly?

"God, you're so pathetic, shortie. I can see you thinking it through. Why don't you suck Mr. Kageyama off for a better grade if you're that worried?" Kuroo teased. He slung an arm around Hinata's shoulders comically and rubbed his arm. Hinata tried to push down the heat that flamed through his cheeks at the mere thought of the situation. 

It's not like he'd flat out refuse if Kageyama wanted to...

"Kuroo, that's gross. He's old," Kenma stuck his tongue out at the noirette and rolled his eyes. Kuroo attempted to throw a tomato at him but Kenma dodged it flawlessly. "And you have terrible aim."

They continued to argue before Bokuto placed himself in the middle. Hinata sat back and enjoyed the scene before Kuroo dragged Hinata into the fight as well.

"Oh, now you're on, Tetsurou."

Everyone calmed down soon enough as Kuroo called a truce, flicking Bokuto on the head and shaking hands with Kenma and Hinata. Kenma grinned smugly at the win and resumed eating his lunch.

"Okay, gloat all you want, but I have a proposition. A simple bet about our boy Hinata here." Kuroo pushed as soon as he saw how victorious Kenma looked.

Bokuto gave Kuroo a look but shrugged and leaned forward on his hands. Hinata was confused, rightfully so, and it showed up on his scrunched up face. He could tell this wasn't going to be good for him. Kenma was one to never back down from a bet too (if he could tell it went in his favor, anyway), so Hinata had no hope there either.

"Rule one, you cannot back out. Even if you wanted to." Kenma nodded at the words, seemingly disinterested, but Hinata could see a glint in his eyes. "Rule two, you can pick either side but I'm sure we have different opinions. If we do think alike, I'll include you on my bet and we can do it with someone else."

"Okay. Continue."

"I bet that Hinata won't ask Mr. Kageyama for a blowjob before the end of the day. He already does it in his head, so it shouldn't be _that_ hard. Right, Shouyou?"

The ginger stuttered, trying to object, searching for anything to say, but Bokuto and Kuroo were blown into laughter. Tears spilled from their eyes in joy while Hinata resisted the urge to pout. 

"He definitely wouldn't do that. Too shy. Do you agree with me, Koutarou?" Kenma faced Bokuto who was still chuckling under his breath.

"Nope," Bokuto popped the 'p' and gave Kuroo a grin. "I guess I'm alone on this one. I have faith in our little middle blocker."

"I'm not going to do that. But I'm not too shy. 'M perfectly fine." Hinata huffed and glared at each of his close friends.

"Yeah, he's a pussy." Kenma confirmed, sticking his tongue out playfully.

"I am not! You're not allowed to bet on me anymore. Isn't consent a factor? Hello!" They didn't even bother a look in his direction anymore, only discussing the terms of the bet in hushed tones. "I'm not doing this."

If Bokuto won, the other two would pay $20 each and give him movie rights for a late night at Kuroo's house. Kuroo and Kenma whispered to each other but wouldn't disclose what they would get if they won. Bokuto seemed alright with this, dripping with confidence.

"You're going down, boys."

"Whatever you say. Hey Hinata, how far will your grade go down if you flunk Kageyama's test anyway?" Kuroo questioned, steering the topic away from the bet.

Hinata's face fell slightly. "I won't fail. I'll ace this test and I'll be fine." He demanded with a slight grin. Bokuto and Kenma gave him disbelieving looks but left it at that, opting to switch the conversation once more.

"So I met this sweet boy..." Bokuto's began, but his voice faded as Hinata went into his bubble. His mind was flooded with different questions and possibilities. 

_Would Kageyama be mad if he did so happen to flunk this test?_

Hinata hated upsetting teachers with his entire being and strived for excellence even in classes he didn't excel in. This caused Kageyama to think of the boy as a great student and an example to show off. Though, his class was one he struggled in most.

"He had this dark, nice hair. It was so cute, kinda messy. Don't get me started on his gorgeous eyes! They were so blue and pretty... Oh, shut up Kuroo."

Hinata spent the rest of his lunch period twirling the limp fries that sat on his plate. He contributed with _'mhm'_ and _'yeah's_ when the conversation called for it, but he wasn't paying attention in the slightest. Kageyama and that damn quiz kept running circles in his mind no matter how hard he tried to stop thinking about it. 

As he left the cafeteria flanked by friends, Hinata prayed to god he studied enough the night before.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

Hinata had Kageyama as his last period of the day. It was a relief since he could cram more study time in, but a curse since he had Bokuto in his gym class.

The sound of shoes slamming against the track was not pretty. Hinata shoved in his headphones and let the music take over. The sound of soft rock filled his ears and he focused on the background noise instead of the scenarios still swirling in his head.

"Hey!"

Hinata flailed, the phone nearly falling out of his gym shorts as he jumped in fear. He stopped running, hands on his knees as the initial shock wore off. Bokuto stood above Hinata and rubbed his back, apologizing profusely the entire time. Hinata didn't understand how someone so tall and big could be that sneaky, even if he was wearing headphones.

"Hinata! I don't get paid to watch you stand there all day! Move your ass, Bokuto." The gym teacher shouted from the other side of the track, sneering at the two of them. Bokuto sighed and continued to run without another word. He kept looking back to make sure that Hinata was catching up, intentionally making his long legs go shorter distances.

"Why'd you do that?" Hinata hissed as he made it side by side with the other boy. Bokuto apologized once more but continued to say the real reason.

"I wanna talk to you... about the bet." Hinata groaned and ran ahead, calves burning as his gym sneakers squeaked under his feet. Bokuto easily caught up with him, not struggling in the slightest as Hinata attempted to outrun him. "Hinata! C'mon! I'll let you choose the movie if you do this! I'll even give you Kuroo's money."

"Gah. I'm not going to do it. Can you imagine the embarrassment, Koutarou? I'll never be able to look him in the eyes again. Or even show up to school. I'll have to move countries, go across the world, start a new life." Hinata explained.

"True, true, but imagine the damage Kuroo and Kenma could do," Bokuto said, exasperated. He threw up his arms in defeat yet kept his steady pace. Damn him. Hinata tilted his head to the side in questioning, more than somewhat confused. "They didn't say what would happen if I lost, don't you remember? For all I know, I could have agreed to strip in the road."

Hinata's eyes went wide as he attempted to conjure up the outcomes, none of them pretty. He sneaked a glance at Bokuto who seemed concentrated and not tired in the slightest. Hinata though? He was about dying, running was not his strong suit, and maybe that's what affected his judgment for what he said next.

It may also be the fact that Bokuto had faith in him, even if it was for a stupid bet like this. He hadn't teased Hinata, nor had he called him a 'pussy'. Bokuto fully believed Hinata could ask a teacher something vulgar even if everyone else (Hinata included) didn't.

A deep sigh escaped the smaller's lips.

"What do you want me to do?"

Bokuto lit up like a Christmas tree. He almost lost his footing too, causing slight stumbling from the surprise. Some kids snickered behind the boys but the two of them paid no attention.

"Are you serious?" Bokuto giggled out, voice high. Hinata nodded violently and smiled to cure the anxiety rumbling in his stomach.

"Yes, I'm serious! I aim to please, Bokuto. Now, before I launch myself into this track headfirst, what do I have to do again?"

Without missing a beat, Bokuto spoke.

"Ask Kageyama if you can suck his dick," This caused failing of Hinata's arms and blush to cover his entire face. "How about you tell him you're joking afterward? Kuroo never said you couldn't do that." Bokuto was a genius.

"What if Kageyama hates me after this? You know I long for approval," Hinata said with a scowl, causing Bokuto to laugh.

"You don't have to do it, you know. I'm not forcing you. I can take whatever Kenma and Kuroo throw at me." Bokuto offered. Hinata rolled it around in his head before shaking no.

"I'll do it. You deserve it! You believed in me, after all. Let's shake on it! Make it official!" Hinata begged, way too excited now for what the situation called for.

With the passage of hands, Hinata was left feeling somewhat floaty. He couldn't quite tell if he was looking forward to this, looking forward to what Kageyama would say. Would he reject him flat out or flounder? Hm.

Maybe Bokuto was giving him too much confidence.

"I can't wait to see the look on Kenma's face when he realizes that he lost something. We're going to make the history books, Hinata. I promise you. But first, let's finish the mile, yeah?"

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

"So," Kenma began, twirling a pen between his nimble fingers. Chemistry class was already a terrible part of Hinata's day but sitting next to Kenma made it better. Sometimes. Most times. Realistically, every time until now. He knows that Kenma's going to say something about the bet since they both have English next period. In the deepest part of Hinata's mind, he wishes Kenma wouldn't.

"You're not going to tell him, right?" Hinata almost flailed, not sure whether to tell the truth or not.

Should he outright say that _'I'm going to ask him whether you like it or not!'_ or stay quiet? Kenma would know the truth either way as it was _Kenma_ for god's sake. Would a tiny lie suffice?

"Yeah, I'm not. I'm planning to go to the... movies with... Yachi after school. She promised me a couple of weeks ago!" A slick smile had Kenma narrowing his eyes, assessing the situation no doubt. He took a glance around the room, ready to question Yachi at the first chance. Thankfully, the blonde wasn't in class for some reason. "Bokuto tried to talk to me during gym about it but I turned him down."

"All right, Shouyou." Was all Kenma said before returning to his work, a smile playing at his lips.

He was in the clear now, for some reason. Who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth? Now, all he had to do was pick a movie for Kuroo's. Jaws? The Breakfast Club? There were endless possibilities. Slight, shared victory tasted delicious.

Thank you and fuck you, Koutarou Bokuto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto wins the bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanna say this is STINKY!  
> teachers and students should not, under any circumstance, have relationships. even though hinata is 18 and legal, i do not condone this boy's actions  
> that being said; it's my story and i get to choose the scenario!!! (please tell me someone understands that or i'm going to sound very aggressive)  
> n ee way, enjoy horndogs.

"I can do this. I can do this."

Hinata chanted the words like a mantra, whispering them to himself as he walked the hallways. He came upon the first corner, ready to round it with Kenma at his side, tapping away at his phone. 

Nerves were chewing him away and his hands shook violently like he had the everlasting chills. Hinata, as much as he'd like to admit how fearless he is, was scared out of his mind. The facade he had put up early on was now cracking and falling to minuscule pieces at his feet.

Kageyama's class had the final bell, meaning he would have all 45 minutes of testing and working to prepare himself. It still _didn't seem like enough time_. Hinata's brain was still in study mode, but switching back and forth with doubt. 

Would he get detention? How hard would he be scolded? Either way, his mother would not be happy in the slightest. Especially Natsu. He was risking all that, the wrath of tiny Natsu, to win a stupid bet with Bokuto? Hinata really was regretting telling him yes.

Kenma led him into the classroom first, all smiles and soft-spoken words. Hinata took his normal seat in the far back with him, trying to act normal and making fun jabs until Kageyama entered.

Fuck. He was doomed. 

Tobio wore a cream-colored sweater over a pair of skinny jeans, hair messy, and glasses sitting upon his nose almost haphazardly. The whole outfit was mouthwatering, more so than usual, and Hinata bit his knuckle anxiously. He'd have to face... _that_ and ask him... _oh no_.

The class ran smoothly. As smooth as it could go, really. Kageyama had called on Hinata for a question after the test and of course, the boy had no idea about anything. He stuttered like a fool in front of the entire class and paled as everyone giggled. They were settled down in a second, thankfully, after a 'hush!' from Kageyama. He scolded Hinata and sent him to his seat before continuing the lesson, ignoring the ginger and not sparing a glance when the boy raised his hand.

It made Hinata, for some reason, feel disappointed.

He was pondering that feeling when his phone buzzed. Hinata popped up and glanced to where Kageyama was helping a student, very entranced in a conversation. He seemed distracted enough so Hinata shimmied it out of his pocket and looked at the screen. It was from Bokuto. Of course.

Pressing his thumb to the home button, the phone opened and Hinata took that as a sign to look at Mr. Kageyama. The teacher was onto another student now, focused enough not to notice if Hinata was texting. Clicking onto the messaging app, Hinata clicked on Bokuto's name to see what he had sent.

_Big Owl <3:_ _text me after you ask mr. kageyama!!!! i wanna rub it in kuroo and kenma's faces! >:) it'll be so funny when_

The phone was snatched right out of Hinata's hand before he finished, causing him to look up in shock. He was about to protest when he saw.. Kageyama. Looking very, very pissed. Hinata wanted to melt into his chair, hoping the man wouldn't read the text or make a big scene. No one was looking at them yet except Kenma, who was about to snort or laugh aloud.

"Shouyou," Kageyama's voice was low and intimidating. Hinata wiggled around, seriously uncomfortable, and trying not to get aroused from the images he was imagining. That'd be even worse than getting his phone taken away, honestly. "See me after class for this."

With that, Kageyama was walking to his desk, depositing the phone into an open drawer. It physically hurt Hinata as he slammed it shut without another thought, the sound nearly deafening. He then began to walk toward the front and address everyone about a new unit they were starting soon. Kageyama didn't look at him again.

"What was that about?" Kenma hissed when Kageyama was sat at his desk, scrolling lazily on the computer. He scratched on the paper in front of him, speeding through the work so that he could have more time to chill out. Hinata's brain tried to conjure up a lie but opted to speak the truth instead. Not the whole truth, though. He's not that stupid. _Well._

"Bokuto texted me about something." Hinata shrugged and picked up his pencil, doodling on the edge of his worksheet. "I didn't have time to read it before Kageyama took it." Kenma shrugged back.

"Hopefully you get it at the end of the class. You said you had to go to a movie with Yachi, right? Tell Mr. Kageyama that. He'll understand why you need to leave and get your phone quickly." Kenma suggested then turned away, signaling that the conversation was over. Hinata sighed and slumped in his seat, wishing the day was over already.

As much as he would like to get his brains fucked out by his hot and successful teacher, Hinata knew that wasn't an option. The man idolized Hinata as a student, not a lover, and the bet would ruin their flimsy relationship built on good grades and concentration. Thinking about it, Hinata was at risk. Would he get reported to the principal? Get a phone call to his mother and force Hinata to tell her what he said to his teacher? Hinata's face lit up in shame just thinking about it.

Would he have to record it, too?

Kenma, knowing him, would say something along the lines of "proof or it didn't happen". So, Hinata would have to get his phone before asking. That'd be even more embarrassing. Hearing the rejection on the tape would be even worse than asking because he'd have to _relive that shame_. Hinata would cut it out. Hopefully, Kenma would take that as enough evidence. That he did, indeed, ask his teacher if he could give him a blowjob. Suck his dick? Blowjob sounds better. Everything about this is not better. Ugh.

The bell rang while Hinata was caught up in his thoughts about what to say. He stood like normal, grabbing his books from atop the desk to shove them in his book bag before he heard a voice.

"Stay, Hinata."

Hinata tried to suppress the shiver that went down his spine as he made his way over to Kageyama's desk. The man looked scary and stone-faced, not letting any emotion show through as he motioned Hinata to take a seat somewhere. Hinata decided to hop up on a nearby desk and wait until Kageyama said something. After a minute or two of silence, he decided he'd have to be the one to speak first.

"Yes, Mr. Kageyama?" Hinata's voice was high-pitched and sounded extremely nervous, even to his own ears. He winced but Kageyama didn't seem to notice. Or it didn't show it, anyway. He just kept tapping the wood with his nails. Finally, he took a deep breath and spoke.

"You shouldn't have your phone out in class, Hinata. You know this. So why? A text couldn't wait twenty minutes?" Kageyama rubbed his forehead, missing his glasses but adjusting them anyway. "I've never seen you act like this before so count this as a warning. I won't report you or whatever. I won't give you detention either. Uhm. Don't do it again, 'kay?"

Kageyama dug into a drawer and pulled out the phone, handing it to Hinata carefully. The boy leaned forward and took it out of that large palm, relishing in the warm, calloused feeling of his hand. Hinata slid and opened the camera app, hitting record and getting off the desk. He walked over to Kageyama's own, ignoring the weird look he was thrown. Hinata shoved the phone into his pocket and prepared himself.

"You know you can go now, kid-"

"Can I ask you something, Kageyama?" Hinata was truly laying it on thick, smoothing his voice out and lowering it like he was taught. Make him seem more manly and sexual than his usual demeanor. He never knew it worked that way until Kuroo taught him. Kageyama tilted his head, curious, but nodded.

"Go ahead, Hinata. If it's about the work you missed today when you were dozing off, I can let that slide. Just do the homework, okay? I'm gonna give you the points regardless." He was concerned. Bless his heart, not knowing what was about to happen next. Hinata smiled, false confidence and all.

"No, it's not about that, Kageyama. But thank you! It's just..." Hinata hesitated at the words, letting some of the persona to crack. Kageyama egged him on with a hand, all warm and inviting. "Can I suck you off?"

Kageyama paused for a second. He sat there, he's frozen in time, and it scared Hinata. He freaked out and waved his arms, stuttering and trying to explain. Take back the words that made his teacher like that. Then, Kageyama moved. He sat up straight and Hinata noticed a hard, deepening look in his eyes that made him shiver. It was frightening but also very intriguing.

"Mr. Kageyama! I'm so, so, sorry. Please forget I said anything at all!" Hinata finally managed. He tried to scurry to the door before that voice is filled his ears again.

"Were- were you serious, Shouyou?" Kageyama's words almost had a different meaning in them. Hinata turned around and saw Kageyama standing, leaning against the counter behind him. It's effortless, how gorgeous he looked in that moment. The teacher didn't even look bothered in the slightest. Maybe amused in a sick, twisted way.

Hinata didn't know what to say. On one hand, he knew if he said yes, he may dig himself into a deeper hole. But for some reason, Hinata felt as if he has no other option than to say yes. To scream it and drop to his knees right then and there. Such an active imagination he had.

"Yes." His mouth was moving on its own accord now. Hinata was slightly taken aback at his own words and stepped back, covering his face. Shame and fear flood through him as Kageyama's lips quirk up in a smile. 

_He's making fun of me_ , Hinata thought, and reached for the door handle to leave. He'd go home and sleep this horrible situation off. Forget his bookbag and phone, he'd get it in the morning.

"Wait! Don't leave. Uh. Lock the door and come here if you are serious." Kageyama sounded... desperate?

Against his better judgment, Hinata locked the door and walked over to his teacher. He didn't know what to do now; what Kageyama will do, really. Hinata's either going to suck Kageyama off or he's not. Which one did he want more?

"Do you really wanna suck me off, Shouyou? You gotta be honest with me. If we do this, it stays between me and you. Alright?" Kageyama's voice was thick and sweet like honey, gliding off his tongue and slithering into the pit of Hinata's belly. The man exuded confidence and his posture was so casual that it alarmed the ginger. It was as if he had no problem talking about this. This thing that Hinata brought up from a stupid bet. Kageyama's the epitome of calm and collected.

Hinata's short-circuiting. His mind is running at a million miles an hour and is still stuck on the part where Kageyama asked him to lock the door. He's going to give his teacher a blowjob. He wants to cheer or cry maybe, because who knows how long he has been picturing this exact scene? It's dirty, nasty, and so fucking arousing. It's not morally sound either, which makes it all the better.

Tobio Kageyama, a successful, desirable, and most of all, a teacher, wants to have Shouyou Hinata, a short, broke, high school student suck his dick after school.

It's surprising how much that exact sentence in his head makes Hinata's mouth water.

"Yes." Hinata's hesitant and low, but still loud enough for Kageyama to hear. He encourages more but pushing himself off the counter and walking forward a tiny bit. "I want to suck you off, Kageyama. I won't tell anyone. This-" His voice broke and Hinata's hands shook in fear. But he swears, up and down, he'd give anything to drop down and unbuckle that belt. "This is between us."

Kageyama's lips curled. It was something that should not be considered attractive but totally was upon that handsome face. He slid into his chair and sat down, legs spread wide and inviting. 

Hinata stood in front of him, anxious as can be, and waited for commands. Even though he wants to do this with every fiber of his being, he isn't sure how. He's never sucked someone older off before, nor had sex, so it was unfamiliar territory. Would Kageyama be mad at him for not having experience?

"C'mon, Shouyou," His first name again, tumbling out of Kageyama's mouth. Hinata wants to hear it over and over. Wants to savor the sound of it falling over his teacher's lips like a mantra until it sounded like his name no longer. "Come over here and sit on the floor like a good boy."

Hinata's stomach flipped as he slowly walked forward, settling on his knees almost underneath the teacher's desk. Kageyama offered him a quick smile as Hinata's long fingers unlocked his belt. The article was cast aside and Hinata took that as a moment to collect himself.

"Are you okay?" Kageyama questioned, putting a hand upon Hinata's shoulder to stop him from doing anything else. "We don't have to do this if you don't want to, you know. I'll understand. There's no pressure from me at all. I promise you."

A sigh drifted from Hinata's lips. He knew he wanted to do this. There was just a mental block, something that was quite hard to understand. He chose to ignore it though because his jeans were straining and his hard-on, from virtually nothing, was aching.

"I wanna do this," Hinata confirmed with a rub of his head into the older man's hand. "Could you call me a good boy again, Mr. Kageyama?" Hinata then began to help Kageyama shimmy out of jeans. His actions were stopped short by a rough hand tugging at the back of his hair, pulling his head up to gaze into Kageyama's own. It was arousing, the look he gave, and it made Hinata want to rut against something to relieve the pain.

"Are you in a position to give orders, Shouyou? I don't think so." Another rough hair pull. Hinata gulped down a moan that laid in the back of his throat. Pathetic, as Kuroo called it.

Hinata's seen hairpulling in porn before but never thought he'd be the type of person to be into it. Yet here he was, thrusting his hips up involuntarily, yearning for Kageyama to make his scalp tingle once more.

"Do you like that, good boy? When I pull your hair like this?" He tugged once more, sending fires through Hinata's veins as he assisted the jeans down Kageyama's legs.

"Yes, Kageyama."

Hinata tried to remember all the pornos he's ever seen and base his actions on that. He nuzzled the cottony fabric of Kageyama underwear and let his breath skid over the tent there, large and hard as a rock. Hinata's stomach felt like fireworks as he placed kisses upon it through the boxers. Finally, he pulled off the last article of clothing.

Kageyama pet Hinata's hair like a dog as his cock reached the cool air of the classroom. The teacher hissed slightly but remained focused nonetheless. Hinata melted into the touch and licked a tiny stripe upon the head, where it was salty yet insanely addictive.

"You're such a good boy. Doing the things I ask so nicely. Have you ever sucked a cock before, Hinata? Got down on your pretty knees for anyone other than your teacher? I bet you have, little slut. So good at this. You must have practice, hm?" Hinata moaned at the words, eyes closing due to the overwhelming situation. Dirty talk had always been a weak point for him and degradation wasn't bad either. It was like Kageyama knew all of his kinks before he did and that fact made him extremely excited.

"No, Mr. Kageyama-"

"Call me Sir when speaking," Kageyama demanded, pulling Hinata by the hair toward his cock and forcing him to take the head into his mouth. Hinata adored the rough treatment and considered acting out for more, but shoved the idea down quickly. He wanted to please Kageyama badly.

"No, Sir," Hinata punctuated and let the cock slide down his throat a little more. He relaxed his throat muscles and remembered to breathe through his nose, making sure to not gag. These tips he learned from Kuroo on a particularly fun sleepover one night last year when he asked for tips. "Only you, Sir."

Tobio cooed and held his head, pushing the ginger down to make him take it. That is, until the head hit the back of his throat. Kageyama felt the spasm of Hinata's gag reflex and pulled him off quickly, watching spit run down the boys' chin as he coughed.

"Too much, Hinata? Are you okay, sweetheart?"

All was quiet for a moment as Hinata regained his breath, letting his hands fall off Kageyama's hips and into his lap. He collected himself, rubbed his palm over his jeans, and took Kageyama's cock in once more. Hinata let his nose hit the rough patch of hair at the base and pride flooded his insides immediately.

"More, Sir." Realizing his mistake, Hinata let his tongue slide over the slit, watching how Kageyama fell apart above him. He enjoyed the feeling immensely and wanted more. More hair pulling, more rough treatment, and more everything Kageyama had to offer. "Please... could you fuck my mouth?"

The look on Kageyama's face was quite hilarious when Hinata thought back on it. His eyebrows shot up, mouth open in a choked moan as Hinata moved down again, and took him in entirely. Kageyama grabbed his hair regardless, weaving the orange curls between his fingers to hold him halfway.

Without a warning, Kageyama was thrusting up into the tight heat fast, chasing his orgasm. Hinata moaned around him, letting him feel the vibrations against the most sensitive part of his person. Tobio felt as if he was in heaven. With this pretty boy between his legs, sucking him down like the devil, what more could a man want? He surely was having fun with this, even if it wasn't the best blowjob he's ever received.

The kid was inexperienced, that was evident, but he worked his tongue like magic. He also took him so easily and Tobio craved all of it.

Hinata choked and gagged, spit dripping down his swollen lips and onto his chin. He tried to picture himself, on the floor underneath his teacher's desk, and the word that popped into his head was _'whore.'_ Maybe _'beautiful',_ too, if he twisted it the right way. He hoped Kageyama thought he was beautiful like this.

The stinging of his dick in his jeans was forgotten as he was used, used as a sex toy or object. He adored it, though. Loved how Kageyama was practically putty in his mouth, pushing and moaning like he had nothing to lose.

He did though. That was evident when the two heard slight knocking and the jiggling of a handle. Kageyama stopped thrusting and looked around wildly, fear evident in his features. Hinata was terrified as well but didn't stop deepthroating, adrenaline coursing through his bloodstream.

"Hello?" A deep, gruff voice called. Hinata identified it as Mr. Kageyama, who sounded completely fucked out. Surely a nice sound, but not ideal for this situation. He'd have to hear it at a better time, at a later date in the future. Hopefully.

"Cleaning! Sorry, I didn't know someone was still here. When will you be leaving?" A woman's voice. Hinata shivered and licked around Kageyama's slit, adoring the way his knuckles turned white as he grabbed the chair's armrests. When Kageyama didn't answer immediately, too consumed by pleasure, the woman got annoyed. "Hello? Please tell me so that I can move onto the next room."

Hinata looked up at his teacher through tear-soaked lashes only to find him staring right back. His eyes were dark and cloudy, something that made Hinata want so much more. Kageyama began to thrust into his willing, pliant mouth again, letting a tiny moan slip. Hinata didn't let back. Partially because he was muffled, and the fact that it drove Kageyama mad.

" _Uh!_ \- I won't be out for a- _AWhile,_ sorry!" Kageyama called, thrusting wilder. Hinata could tell he was close by the way he throbbed upon his tongue. Everything was hot and sexy and surreal. Hinata would have to treat Bokuto to a meal whenever he got the chance.

"Fuckin' hell," She murmured, loud enough to be heard across the classroom. "Be quick if you can!" And with that, the woman was rolling something down the hallway, away from the two men.

Kageyama finally grabbed Hinata's head and pulled him down once more before ramming into that mouth with abandon. He kept letting a few loud moans loose and it made Hinata feel much hotter in his gut. 

It didn't take long for him to hold Hinata's hair and drag him to the base so he could shoot his load down the ginger's willing throat. He also chanted Hinata's name as he came, which was a fantasy in itself.

 _"Shouyou, Shouyou, Shouyou, oh God, Shouyou,"_ Little breathy moans as the salty taste of cum coated the younger's tongue. 

Hinata didn't gag either, and he felt immensely proud of himself at the fact.

Something he was not so proud of himself for? Hinata came in his pants right as Kageyama came down his throat. Embarrassment flooded him and a blush spread over his cheeks as he swallowed and stood, legs shaky. Kageyama gave him a weird look as he reached over the desk to grab a tissue and clean himself up. He was about to wipe some stray ropes off of Hinata's chin but the boy used his finger and swiped it, opting to put the sticky substance in his mouth instead.

"God that's hot," Kageyama muttered and reached for Hinata's jean button to undo them. Probably ready to return the favor after his student put on such a show. Hinata stopped him before that happened though, his blush starting to deepen. "What's wrong? You okay, Hinata?" Kageyama's voice was laced with concern and the urge to whimper almost slid out of his throat.

Hinata nodded and began walking to pick up his book bag but Kageyama placed a hand upon his shoulder, smiling warmly.

"Are you sure you're okay? We should probably talk."

All Hinata wanted to do was get out of his underwear and get a nice, warm shower. But Kageyama was pulling up a chair for him and making him sit. He'd have to endure the uncomfortable mess for a little. Maybe he'd even call someone to pick him up instead of walking. That'd be so much better-

"Hello? Shouyou?" Kageyama's hand was waved in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughts. Hinata nodded all too eagerly in response.

"Yes, Mr. Kageyama?" Hinata's voice was hoarse and sounded like he had a sore throat. For some reason, he enjoyed it.

"Are you okay with... what just happened? Are you sure you weren't pressured or anything?" Kageyama adjusted his glasses and ran a stray hand through his hair. Hinata thought about what his hair might look like right now. Probably a mess and still, Kageyama was looking at him like that. "Because you didn't seem like you wanted me to get you off."

Hinata shook no and dropped his head into his hands dramatically. If Kageyama was beating himself up over the fact that he couldn't give Hinata handjob or whatever, he'd have to tell him. Tell him tha _t 'yeah, I came because you're hot and I've been wanting this for ages.'_

"I uh. Icameinmypants." Hinata mumbled out, not wanting to reveal the truth.

"Excuse me?" Kageyama said, tilting his head like a puppy.

Hinata lifted his head up so he could be heard clearer and said it aloud. It sounded horrible, even to his own ears, and he cringed back. "I may have come in my pants." He waits then. Waits for a laugh or something taunting but all Hinata got were those dark eyes again.

"That's.. Wow. Okay, Hinata," It sounded as if Kageyama was forcing his words and it's painful to say. At least Hinata doesn't feel half as horrible now. "You did enjoy that, right though? And you know that you can't tell anyone this ever happened because I could lose my job and you could be expelled. Oh, _God._ How old are you? Eighteen, right? Fuck I should have asked this sooner."

"Yes, I did enjoy it, Mr. Kageyama. And yup! Turned eighteen last year." Hinata confirmed and Kageyama smiled at that. He was legal, at least.

"Could this happen again though? Without telling anyone?" Hinata's mouth was moving on its own accord for some reason. Hinata certainly was mortified those words came out of his mouth but relaxed when he saw Kageyama thinking. The man had a face that he used when turning a thought over in his head; Hinata noticed it after many classes of staring and observing. Out of boredom, of course. Kageyama's eyebrows would furrow and the right side of lips would turn up slightly. It was cute, but not in this context.

"I-I don't know, Hinata. I'm not even sure if this should have happened in the first place," Disappointment was evident on the boy's face and Tobio never wanted to see it again. He tried to save the situation by pulling out his phone and swiping it open, pressing the contacts button. "Here. Put your number in my phone and I'll text you, yeah? We should do it again sometime. If that'll make you happy."

Hinata nodded and grabbed his teacher's phone, typing in his number and putting the contact as 'Shouyou Hinata'. He handed it back and felt his own phone buzz as he received a text.

"Okay, Mr. Kageyama. I'm uh... gonna go now?" Hinata stood, heading toward the door with his backpack slung over his shoulder. The jizz inside of his pants was much more evident now and he was considering calling Bokuto for a ride. The downside of that idea was that he'd have to explain to the boy what happened and Hinata still needed time to prepare for that.

"See you at school tomorrow, Shouyou. Be a good boy for me, okay?"

Hinata's stomach clenched involuntarily and he wanted to run back, crawl into Kageyama's arms, and suck him off once more. Yet he didn't. He waved to the older man, headed out the door, and walked the empty hallways without another thought.

Once entering the smooth sunshine of the afternoon, Hinata pulled out his phone and was looking between Bokuto and Yachi's contact. He was still trying to decide who to text when he saw something. It nearly made his blood run cold as he slammed on the red button, breath quickening, and chest heaving like he just ran a marathon.

His phone was recording the entire time.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my [tumblr](https://dedicaiton.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
